1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor driven drapery systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor driven drapery systems are known. With such systems it is necessary to manually operate a driving motor to open or close the drapes.
It is desirable to provide an automatic system in which a manual activation of the driving motor is not necessary. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a system which is responsive to the time of day or light conditions since it is desirable that the drapes be closed during darkness hours and open for daylight hours.